Sodium polyphosphates are widely used as a sequestering agent in various cleaning compositions. Solid sodium polyphosphate is conventionally produced by reacting orthophosphoric acid with sodium carbonate, drying the sodium orthophosphate so formed, and calcining the dried product to form the sodium polyphosphate. The calcining step which is used in this procedure requires considerable energy to effect.